A new monochromator goniometer was installed by the SSRL Beam Line X-ray Group. Its performance was very extensively tested by BTP and DOE/OBER Biotechnology staff before the beam line was returned to general use time. Work is ongoing to provide a new hutch table, motorized monochromator entrance slits and other basic experimental instrument improvements and additions.